1. Field
This application relates generally to a method and device for applying an annular bead of adhesive material to a surface.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Manufacturing processes in many fields require large numbers of extremely precise and consistent applications of adhesive material. For example, the preparation of thousands of holes commonly formed in aircraft skin panels to receive skin panel fasteners includes the mounting of thousands of nutplates in alignment with the respective skin panel fastener holes. To affix each nutplate, it is known to apply an annular bead of adhesive material either to a flange portion of the nutplate around a fastener hole in the nutplate, or to a skin panel to which the nutplate is to be affixed, around a corresponding skin panel fastener hole. The nutplate is then applied to the skin panel with the nutplate fastener hole aligned with the skin panel fastener hole and the annular bead of adhesive material sandwiched between the nutplate flange and the skin panel. In either case, the annular bead of adhesive material must be applied consistently in sufficient quantity and with sufficient surface area to securely attach the nutplate to the skin panel without flowing into and migrating along the nutplate fastener hole and between the flange and a floating element of the nutplate. Curing of adhesive material between a flange and floating element of a nutplate can jam or otherwise impede proper functioning of the nutplate. Current adhesive material application techniques rely on installer skill to accomplish the task of adhesive material application, with the inevitable result being that many nutplates are either insufficiently attached (resulting in failure of a subsequent push test, and requiring reinstallation), or are rendered inoperable due to adhesive contamination and must be replaced.